


Can't Help It If They Love Me, Billy Boy

by spuffyduds



Category: Hard Core Logo (1996)
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Community: ds_snippets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-22
Updated: 2010-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-06 13:49:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for ds_snippets, for the prompts of spin, twitch, stalk, pounce, fall.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Can't Help It If They Love Me, Billy Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ds_snippets, for the prompts of spin, twitch, stalk, pounce, fall.

Before he decided it was too fucking hippy, Joe had long hair. Those nights when it was a million degrees on stage, Billy'd be close to passing out, made of nothing but salt and steam; his fingers' movements on the strings feeling like random twitches, limp, still hitting the notes somehow. But Joe would be pumped, invincible, probably coked up; and when he snarled out a line, jerked his head, his wet hair flared out and in the stage lights Billy could see the droplets flying off it, baptizing the front-row groupies.

Doesn't happen with the mohawk, but he still stalks the stage, pounces on the mike like he just suddenly _noticed_ it, like he was gonna _eat_ it, and Billy can see the girls, the boys down there thinking, yeah, _me_, grab _me_ like that.

And when Joe spins around backwards, grins slow at Billy, spreads his arms and just fucking _drops_ off the stage, blind, they always catch him. Always get their hands under him and on him and all over him.

Sometimes Billy wishes they'd let him fall.

 

\--END--


End file.
